


Testing For Love

by KiddyStormi, Littleaaronburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Aaron, Testing for Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleaaronburr/pseuds/Littleaaronburr
Summary: You get tested on your dynamic and who you are mated to. Our little Aaron Burr was just tested and is waiting, nervously.





	Testing For Love

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!! This is a story I'm writing with my best friend Little Aaron Burr. We are happy to write this together and will hopefully update soon!! Read and Review!!

I walk into the testing room. The buzz i hear is overwhelming. People huddled up with their friends discussing what they think they'll be. It's a dumb conversation since only 45% end up what they choose. I just want love. I end up ducking under some people and hiding behind a man with large hair similar to an afro who has unspeakable beauty. I stay hidden behind him until we're sent to test I walk to my assigned seat, behind the large haired man and start to take the test. I start to take the test, reading the questions. The first couple are of my age, my gender, and my gender preference. After I finish the personal questions, it gets to the sexual questions. 'Do you prefer to follow orders or give commands?'  
I checked what felt right. That i followed orders. I was never one to take charge unless defending those i love.  
'Are you one to penetrate or be penetrated?'  
I thought back to ths one or two times I'd ever had sex. I'd always taken it. I checked be penetrated Would you rather be in a pack, a triad, or a duo?'  
I think to myself. I would like to have more than one person to mate with but I don't want more than 3 and pack sizes change a lot as more members are added. So I check the triad option  
Then starts the range questions.  
' I like receiving pain during sex and seeing the results of it (marks/bruises, makeup running by tears, etc.) afterwards.' The highest was a 5 the lowest was a 1. 5 is checked I checked the 4.5 then moved on to the next one.  
'I like affectionate touches and cuddling' I check a five without thought. I look up at the guy in front of me suddenly wanting to peak and see his results to see if we were compatible. The test administrator walks over and slaps a ruler across my knuckle. I whimper and hear two growls come out of from people in the room. The large haired man in front of me and a smaller man in a baby blue sweater in the corner of the room.  
I finish quickly after and is leaded to a private room. I wait patiently for the doctor to come and give me my shots based on what I tested as.  
"Congratulations. You're an omega" The doctor says as he walks in with three vials. He tells me to squeeze a stuffed monkey until he says stop. I feel three sharp deep pricks in a row. "The fertility medicine won't take affect until three days from now so for now we've jut awoken your submissiveness." I nod." Now do i go wait for my triad?" I ask softly. He nods and escorts me out of the room to wait in processing. I wait in the private room, nervous about what my triad would be like. I look at the door as it opens, a mating officer leading in two males. "Aaron Burr, theses are your Alphas, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison." She says, before leaving, shutting the door. I stand up and look at them, terrified about if they were actually nice people or if I was gonna get beat.  
"Show me your hands" Thomas commands i hold out my hands to the man I'd seen before. He rubs his fingers over the faint red line from when the test admib had hit me. He growls. "I'm so sorry they did that to you. It's nice to meet you though. My sweet little shadow" i blush realizing he'd noticed me. James clears his throat and steps forward. He was the one in the sweater from before "Hello, sweet. I am sorry about this. Let us treat you better. Please." James says, taking one of my hands from Thomas. I shiver as my Alphas are standing in front of me. "Okay. Um, would I be moved into your house or would I stay with my family until we mated?" I asks shyly Thomas and James give each other a quick glance and whisper to one another. "It's your decision really" James says. Thomas nods in agreement. "But James is moving into my four bedroom penthouse and you are welcome to as well" I nod and sit down at a small table to think over my options. There was a napkin there and luckily i had a pen so i starte making a pros and cons list  
Pros; I get closer to my alphas  
I get affection from those i love  
We get to strengthen our relationship in a healthy manner  
Cons: I see my family less.  
I won't get to see my dog.  
I look up from my list and look at my alphas before circling pros. "I want to live with you guys, but I want to be able to see my family still. Would that be okay?" I asks. James and Thomas nods quickly, smiling. "Can i bring Banana? My golden lab?" I say standing up and stepping towards them. Both alphas nod passionately and i hug them. This all felt destined to happen I pull away. "I can move in tomorrow. I have to tell my grandparents and my siblings about today." I say as look at them. "That's alright. Shall we drive you home?" James asks softly, obviously the softer spoken Alpha. I nod. "Yes please that would be very nice." Thomas offers me his hand. I take it as well as James and they lead me out of the building. I look at the other triads and duos and packs. Everyone was so happy and I completely understood I am led to Thomas's nice car, smiling. "When would your, um, more alpha like features start?" I ask them, shy "Our dominance should start in 15-20 minutes but our knots come in in about two days" Thomas replies opening the door for Aaron revealing a three person front seat I get in the car, sitting in the middle, nodding. "I see. My um, submission traits will be starting soon. My fertility will take a few days." I say softly as James sits next to me. James nods and kisses my forehead. "No offense but I thought your submission had already started" Thomas said after starting the car. He puts one hand on my as he drives off. I give him directions to my house.  
I tell him to stop once we get to my house. Thomas parks the car and James helps me out of the car. I smile at them as we walk to my house. I open the door. "Granny? Papa?" I yell. Granny comes walking out of the kitchen. She hugs Aaron. "Don't say a word about it until your papa is at the table. I'm gonna cut the pie" I nod and go to sit down. My grandpa walks in and kisses my forehead "Hi Papa. How was your day?" I asks, smiling softly. "Good, Aaron. How was your test? An beta like your daddy or an Alpha like your old papa?" Papa asks, sitting at the table, smiling. Granny quickly comes and cuts the pie.  
"Or an omega like your darling granny?" She says setting the pie slices on the plates and putting ice cream on each plates "Um, Granny, Papa. I got omega. And I have two Alphas." I say nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo, clifhanger. You guys just stay tune. Go follow me on instagram at ofwherehaveyoubeen and Littleaaronburr on ig at littleaaronburr.


End file.
